I will always protect you
by Chisana Shiroi Neko
Summary: Aku akan selalu melindungi mu sampai titik darah penghabisanku *bad summary alias gaje*


I will always protect you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakuen Alice Bukan Punya NekoChan

Tapi Punya

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Aku akan selalu melindungi mu sampai titik darah penghabisanku *bad summary alias gaje*

OooooooooO

NekoChan : Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung kesini walaupun aneh-aneh gaje dan typo bertebaran harap maklumi ya sebab masih nubi, Selamat membaca~

OooooooooO

Chapter 1

**Natsume POV**

Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bernyanyi dan aku bangun dari tidurku, sesaat kutatap kamar yang berdinding putih itu. Ketikaku hendak keluar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai topeng memaksa ku untuk masuk kembali, aku sempat memberontak hingga dia membanting tumbuh ku ke kasur dan sesaat itu pandangan ku mengabur dan hilang sama sekali dalam kegelapan yang pekat..

Sesaat mataku terbuka lalu aku melihat sekeliling

"_huh..kegelapan"_

_Ya hanya ada kegelapan disana...kegelapan yang hitam pekat seperti jalan yang aku pilih_

_Lalu sesaat gadis mungil bagaikan bidadari sedang menari-nari disekeliling tubuhnya muncul cahaya terang dia membalikan wajah mungilnya dan menatapku, wajah mungilnya dengan rambut raven sambil tersenyum begitu cantik_

_Setelah beberapa lama wajah mungilnya bertatapan dengan ku dia menangis, aku panik apa aku salah? Apa aku telah menganggu nya? Tiba-tiba dari bibirnya terucap beberapa kalimat_

"_Kenapa..." kata gadis mungil itu sambil menangis, aku sempat bingung sebaiknya aku tidak bertanya aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya dan sesaat gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kenapa..kenapa kau pergi" Aku terkejut dengan kata katanya apa maksudnya? Aku pergi? Sekarang aku harus bertanya siapa dia aku harus tahu, ini membuatku pusing "maaf, siapa kau? Apa hubungan ku dengan mu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dengan beberapa kalimat menusuk hatinya dan sesaat dia menjawab "Onii-chan..." dia menampakan wajahnya dengan jelas kulit putih bersih dengan mata crimson sepertiku, apa maksud semua ini..._

_Tiba tiba jarak ku dengan gadis itu menjauh semakin menjauh lalu aku menatap kebelakang, cahaya yang sangat silau..._

"Natsume..." seorang perempuan bermata hazzel dengan rambut bruetten menanggil namaku. Mataku terbuka aku melihat ruka, hotaru dan mikan sedang cemas melihat keadaanku (kecuali hotaru)

"Ahh... natsume membuka matanya" teriak gadis bernama mikan dengan gembira. "Sakura jangan berteriak nanti menganggu natsume" jawab ruka dengan pelan. Mata ku melihat sekeliling dinding putih bersih dan sudah banyak alat kesehatan sudah terpasang pada tubuhku infus bahkan oksigen untuk ku bernafas sudah terpasang. Disamping kiri ku ada ruka dan disamping kanan ku ada mikan dan hotaru sedang duduk disofa. Ketika aku hendak berbicara mulutku tidak bisa berkata, aku memaksakan mulutku untuk berbicara sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "ru..ka" panggilku dengan lemah, lalu ruka menjawab " ada apa natsume? apa kau merasa sakit? Dibagian mana? Aku akan memanggil dokter" jawab ruka dengan wajah paniknya aku berusaha meyakinkan dia kalo aku baik-baik saja. "ap..a ya..ng ter..jadi den..gan..ku" tanya ku penasaran, sesaat semua membisu ada apa? Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi? Lalu seorang gadis berwata violet mejawab "kau pingsan bodoh, kami melihatmu tergeletak dikasur rumah sakit dengan muka yang sangat pucat"jawab gadis itu sebut saja hotaru

"hotaru benar, apa kau baik baik saja? Mukamu pucat sekali" sambung gadis bermata hazzel itu "kami cemas natsume kata dokter denyut nadimu lemah sekali" jawab ruka dengan wajah super panik. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap langit langit rumah sakit mencoba mengingat wajah gadis itu. Sesaat ruka teman ku bertanya melihat padangan mataku kosong melihat langit langit rumah sakit "natsume..." sebelum dia melanjutkan kata kata aku memotong kata katanya dengan sebuah kalimat bodoh "gadis berwajah malaikat.." aku mengucapkan kata kata itu tanpa ku sadari aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap langit langit lagi tapi sekarang pandangan ku benar benar kosong. Setelah beberapa lama jam besuk di rumah sakit habis ruka, mikan dan hotaru keluar karena sudah malam, dan ditempat lain...

**Ruka POV**

Aku masih bingung dengan natsume apa maksudnya? Gadis berwajah malaikat ? Lalu tanpa ragu aku bertanya pada hotaru " hotaru sebenarnya apa maksud natsume tentang..." sebelum aku selesai berbicara dia sudah menyelak pembicaraan ku "gadis berwajah malaikat kan" jawab hotaru langsung TTP (To The Point) aku sempat menunduk apa yang harus kutanya pada hotaru dia tidak mengenal natsume lebih dr pada aku, sesaat hotaru melirik ku dan berkata " aku memang tidak tahu ruka tapi ada satu alasan yang aku yakin tentang itu" mata ku terbelak hotaru tahu apa? Bahkan aku yang sahabat karibnya saja tidak tahu "heh.. jangan diam aku hanya tahu satu alasan saja, Baka" jawabnya dengan kasar. Setelah terdiam aku memutuskan bertanya padanya karena aku penasaran "hotaru alasan apa yang kau yakini itu sepertinya kau sangat yakin" hotaru menghela nafas tidak seperti biasanya "sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya dari mikan ruka.." sontak aku kaget dan langsung TTP "apa itu beritahu aku! Kumohon hotaru!" hotaru melirik ku dengan tatapan bahwa ia kan mendapat uang banyak "1000 habits jika kau ingin mengetahuinya" aku menghela nafas ya ini memang kebiasaan gadis ini "iya iya aku bayar" *sambil memberikan 1000 habits* "baiklah ini alasannya mungkin gadis yang dimaksud natsume adalah gadis didalam mimpinya atau dia memimpikan gadis berwajah malaikat yang aku tahu gadis itu tidak bersekolah diacademy ini ruka" jelas hotaru dengan singkat tapi aku mengerti maksudnya namun satu yang membuat aku tidak mengerti yaitu.."kalo dia tidak bersekolah diacademy ini bagaimana natsume bisa memimpikannya" tanya ku pada hotaru, ya tiba tiba hotaru diam..sedetik...dua detik...tiga detik sampai semenit " soal itu mungkin teman masa kecilnya..." hah? Teman masa kecilnya? Teman masa kecilnya cuma aku lalu siapa yang dimimpikan natsume..

**Mikan POV**

Huh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada natsume, aku yakin gadis yang dimaksudnya itu ada didalam mimpinya tapi bagaimana dia bisa memimpikannya kata hotaru..

FlashBack

"_hotaru mungkin aku tau gadis berwajah malaikat itu"kataku pada hotaru, mungkin hotaru tidak akan mempercayaiku karena dia selalu memanggilku idiot_

"_idiot kau tahu apa? Ruka sahabat karibnya saja tidak tahu" jawab hotaru dengan kasar seperti biasanya_

"_gadis berwajah malaikat itu pasti muncul dalam mimpi natsume saat dia diperiksa dokter bukan" jelas ku pada hotaru, ya mungkin ada 3 menit kami terdiam dan hotaru langsung berbicara_

"_heh baka tidak ada gadis berwajah malaikat disini kalo begitu gadis itu ada diluar academy ini" jelas hotaru dengan tatapan bad moodnya seperti biasa_

"_aku yakin natsume ingin bertemu dia..." jawab ku sambil pergi menuju kamar ku_

End FlashBack

"Huh.. seandainya aku bisa mempertemukan natsume dengan gadis itu pasti kesehatannya membaik" gregutuku semalaman karena khwatir dengan keadaan natsume yang down sambil mengerutu aku tertidur lelap..

**Natsume POV**

Hnn aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan wajah gadis itu menggapa aku memanggilnya malaikat? Apa karena wajah dan senyumannya yang manis dan juga hangat? Tapi tidak terlalu jauh dengan mikan ah tapi kenapa aku tidak memanggil mikan malaikat?

OoooooO

Natsume : "woi author keluar lu!"

NekoChan : "Apa Sih Nat?"

Natsume : "Jangan buat gw malu dh, pengen ya lo jadi kucing bakar"

NekoChan : "Yaelah Cuma gitu doang marah lagi pula sendirinya kuroneko"

Natsume : "Oh iy gw kucing juga donk" *nod*

NekoChan : "Tumben natsume bego" *dalam hati*

Natsume : "Eh!" *nyadar dibegoin NekoChan*

NekoChan : :p

-Kejar Kejaran—

Back To Main Story

Sesaat angin dari jendela yg terbuka membuat dingin, aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini terlalu mencekam seperti ada yang mengawasi. Aku tahu ada yang mengawasi ku tapi sayang aku tidak bisa bergerak gara gara alat alat kesehatan bego ini sesaat 3 bayangan hitam meloncat dari jendela yang terbuka itu mata ku tidak percaya **mereka **menyusup kesini. 3 orang berbaju hitam dengan kacamata hitam mendekat kearah ku, mereka membuat ku pingsan dengan obat obat berbau aneh sesaat juga pengelihatan ku mengabur dan lenyap dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

**Mikan POV**

"Ohayo, Natsume" sapa ku pada natsume dengan senyuman terbaikku, tapi yang kudapati hanyalah...

KAMAR YANG KOSONG DAN BERANTAKAN

Aku sempat panik malah tidak ada orang disini, apa natsume kabur? Itu tidak mungkin dengan kondisi badan lemah begitu, apa dia mendapatkan misi lagi dari persona yang membuatnya harus kabur dari rumah sakit

Tepat dibelakang ku persona menyapa ku "Ohayo, hime-sama" sontak aku kaget "eh.." tapi apa benar persona memberika natsume misi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu, Arghh sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung. Dengan memberanikan diri aku bertanya pada persona "humm persona apa kau memberikan misi ke natsume lagi?" tanya ku pada persona tapi persona kaget apa yang aku maksud kan? Lalu dia menjawab " aduh hime-sama ada apa sih aku tidak memberikan misi apa pun selama kondisi kuroneko masih lemah, memangnya ada apa dengan kuroneko hime-sama" mendengar pertanyaan itu aku harus menjawab apa memang pertanyaan simpel itu hanya ada 2 jawab dia baik baik saja atau dia tidak sedang baik baik saja. Melihat muka ku yang menunduk persona bergegas masuk kekamar natsume.. dan "apa apaan ini hime-sama apa yang kau lakukan dengan kuroneko kondisinya belum pulih benar dia bisa mati kapan saja" teriak persona padaku, memang dengan kondisi natsume yang seperti itu dia bisa mati kapan saja aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis apa yang harus kujawab? Aku tidak tahu? Memangnya persona mau percaya padaku begitu saja. Tiba tiba seorang kakak kelas dengan tato bintang dipipinya menghampiri ku dan persona dan berkata "ya ampun persona chibi tidak mungkin melakukan itu" jawabnya dengan mengelus kepala ku, ya dia adalah tsubasa andou kakak kelas yang sangat menyayangi ku "lalu kemana kuroneko pergi dia tidak bisa pergi dengan kondisinya seperti itu" jelas persona kali ini aku benar benar terdiam "hahahaha kau bodoh ya persona apa IQ mu menurun? kalo begitu pasti ada yang menculik nya kan memangnya chibi kuat mengangkat tubuh natsume keluar tanpa ketahuan siapa pun" jelas tsubasa dengan tertawa lucu yang sebenarnya tidak lucu *so biasa aja* kali ini persona yang terdiam dan tsubasa sedang masuk kedalam kamar natsume dia melihat tempat tidur natsume sambil tersenyum dan berkata " ah, i see.." mendengar perkataan itu aku langsung bertanya pada tsubasa " tsubasa-senpai apa kau mendapatkan jawabannya kemana natsume pergi?" tanya ku tidak sabaran dan dia menjawab dengan santai " hanya ada satu jawaban" sambil menunjukan sobekan baju dengan huruf "Z" ketika itu persona kaget dan berkata " huh Z ya" aku bingung apa maksud mereka Z? Apa itu Z? Jenis makanan baru? Atau jenis pakaian baru yang lagi trend ya dan aku pun akhirnya bertanya apa itu Z "hmm tsubasa-senpai apa itu Z? Jenis makanan baru ya? Apa merek baju yang lagi trend?" tanya ku dengan polos dan tiba tiba dari belakang "idiot" jawab seorang anak dengan mata berwarna hijau *lupa warna rambutnya oon ya author* " eh yo-chan jgn tiru sikap natsume, kau masih kecil memangnya tahu apa" dengan wajah coolnya yo-chan atau yoichi menjawab " Z itu bukan makanan atau merek baju idiot" jawabnya padaku dengan kasar ya mungkin karena meniru sikap natsume " ihh memangnya anak ingusan sepertimu tahu apa" kali ini aku benar benar marah dengan sikap yo-chan yg selalu meniru natsume " Z adalah organisasi penentang alice academy, baka"jelas yo-chan dengan nada tanpa ekspresi sontak aku kaget kenapa organisasi itu menculik natsume memang salah natsume apa? Apa dia salah bersekolah di alice academy ya " tapi kenapa natsume, kenapa bukan yang lain" aku bertanya pada yo-chan dengan serius kali ini " karena kekuatan natsume-sama yang kuat menjadi penghalang mereka menghancurkan alice academy dan mereka juga membutuhkan kekuatan lebih untuk menghancurkan alice academy secara alice natsume-sama kan alice fi.." belum selesai menjelaskan yo-chan sudah diselak persona " cukup yoichi kau tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya pada hime-sama" mendengar perkataan persona yo-chan terdiam dan langsung pergi "ah tunggu yo-chan kau belum selesai menjelaskannya" aku berlari menghampiri yo-chan dan dia berbalik dan berkata " Baka, persona sudah melarang ku menceritakannya bisa bisa aku dibunuh dia baka" jawab yo-chan padaku lalu aku pergi kekelas disana ada ruka , hotaru, yuu dan persona ada apa ya?

"ohayo" sapa ku pada smuanya dengan senyuman khas ku khas mikan sakura

"ah mikan ohayo" jawab ruka padaku dengan wajah memerah

"ohayo" jawab hotaru yang seperti biasa dingin "ohayo mikan-chan" sapa yuu padaku seperti biasa lalu aku bertanya " sedang apa kalian disini?"tanya ku secara tiba tiba. tiba tiba ruka berkata " kami mau membebaskan natsume, mikan" jawab ruka padaku tiba tiba hotaru sudah siap dengan baka gunnya menembak ruka

BAKA..BAKA..BAKA

3 kali tembakan membuat ruka babak belur dan hotaru berkata " heh kan sudah dibilang jangan beritahu mikan baka" jawab hotariu aku kaget kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu itu? Aku harus bertanya " kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku aku bisa membantu" jawab ku dengan notasi nada tinggi

Dengan menghela nafas akhirnya persona memperbolehkan aku membantu mencari natsume dan akhirnya kami berunding dengan semua anak dangerous abillty class dan memulai rencana malam hari ini

OooooooooO

-Ditempat Lain-

Seorang anak perempuan dengan gaun abu abu dengan renda putih berjalan keluar dari mobil dan menuju asrama alice academy. wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya berwarna raven serta warna matanya crismon membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat nyasar *eh salah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ada kesalahan koneksi nya putus cacad lag de le le, mohon maaf sebesar besarnya

-3 menit kemudian-

Maaf menunggu lama koneksinya sudah benar mari back to main story

OooooooooO

Terlihat seperti malaikat yang menyamar jadi manusia, senyumnya mengeleparkan semua yang melihatnya bagaikan bisul yg meledak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omegat bukan bisul maaf sebesar besarnya lagi authornya juga udah greget dari tadi pengen banting komputernya *entar gk bs nyelesain ficnya lg*

-5 menit kemudia-

Terima kasih telah menunggu author telah memperbaiki kesalahan thanks for waiting

OooooooooO

Semua yang melihatnya bagaikan dipanah sekali tusuk dengan cepat

#sate...sate...sate...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanjret tukang sate ganggu orang aja seh lama lama gw jadiin satenya dah #sabar

-10 menit kemudian-

Maaf menunggu lg kalo dh sebel dengen tukang sate td tuh dipojokan gang silakan protes sama dia *bow*

Lanjut ya back to main story

OooooooooO

Dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah ke kamar special star #entah salah tulis apa engga

Dan tertera nama sang pemilik kamar...

"Natsume Hyuuga"...

OooooooooO

NekoChan : "arigatogozaimasu sudah mau membaca fic ku"

Natsume : "heh napa peran gw dikit"

Mikan : "mungkin kau sial natsume"

Natsume : "diam kau polka"

Mikan : " aku sedang tidak memakan celana itu"

Natsume : "benarkah panda"

Mikan : "eehhh natsume MESUMMM!"

NekoChan : "mikan sudah sudah dan kau natsume tenang aja gak usah protes sebab chap 2 kau banyak perannya tau makanya yang ini dikitin"

Natsume : "oke" *sambil pergi dengan stay cool*

OooooooooO

Ruka & Hotaru *gadengan #gk mungkin* : "Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini waktunya review supaya author semangat lanjutinnya" ^^

Hotaru : "iya supaya gw bisa muncul disetiap saat sebab authornya baka jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon maaf"

NekoChan : "hotaru" #sweatdrop

Ruka : Ikuti panah dibawa untuk review ya *bow*

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review Pls**


End file.
